


WIZARDING FAMILY NAMES

by forbiddonfruit



Series: potter-verse headcanons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Magic, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lupin - Freeform, Malfoy, Wizarding World, black - Freeform, can't believe i forgot the weasleys, crabbe - Freeform, family magiks, family names, find it in my other headcanons, gotta make a hogwarts school catolouge, goyle - Freeform, harry potter headcanons, head canons, headcanons, i love wix culture, peverell, potter, the one they have online is shit, weasley - Freeform, wix, wix culture, wixen culture, wizarding family names, yeah these are just examples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like most cultures, Wizarding world last names come from family trades, talents, looks, reputation, where they lived and what not. My headcanons on why they were named that, their family magiks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIZARDING FAMILY NAMES

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons are ligit, but I don't control the real canon abort the ussr Hogwarts, captain jk rowling owns.

Wizarding family names

So like most cultures, Wizarding world last names come from family trades, talents, looks, reputation, where they lived and what not.

So the BLACKS get their name from many places, most obviously being their great talent at dark arts and what not. But then there is the little hint about them being blacks because when it is black out all you can see is the stars, and they were great astronomers. There is the also unforgettable theory of the Blacksmiths (that were shortened to Black) because they had great transfiguration magic, like the metamorphagi running through their veins, and almost all, if they had enough magic to do it, could have become animagi. 

Then there are the WEASLEY, derived from Weasel, when the first became blood traitors way back they were a band of redheaded caravan that conned people and were poor. They eventually got slammed down to one specific piece of land were they could 'burrow' until they paid off the huge debt they accumulated, even after all of the original offenders had died, making their children work hard and long hours but always poor. Eventually the name grew with the family to be more honorable and good, but they are still nitpicked by those who try and lord over them.

Then there were the LUPIN Family. Now this one had only changed recently, when the son was bitten, their neighbor started to call them the wolf family, or house of Lupin. Remus grew up with this new name, because honestly it is way to coincidental that all werewolves have werewolf sounding names. Come on, Greyback? Sounds like a gorilla. 

Then there is the POTTER family, who was mixed in with the Peverell and Gryffindor. So the Potters in the muggle world are mostly all actual pottery but these Potters work on Golems and homunculi. (animated cutlery~Be our guest be our guest~) They work with transfiguration by shape and animation. They use their Peverell teachings to use life and death magic. They were the ones to make the stone knights that were to defend Hogwarts, for the founders or after as a donation to the school. Maybe that was how they were introduced to the Gryffindor family and intermarried that way or even when the final child of Gryffindor was a girl, the Potters gave that as part of the dowry? 

The MALFOY name came from the string of bad luck that followed them, and everyone who would get near them had strings of bad luck , becoming named the bad luck/cursed neighbors. And in representation of Bad Faith, they could have been one of the families that muggles deemed Heathens and the Bad Faith. 

The CRABBE family could either be grumpy or they could have been people that crabbed off of the coast and were named for their trade, having witchery on their side to dominate the market. 

The GOYLE family could have been the Gargoyles and were warriors who protected and watched from towers, causing muggles to replicate them, mistaking them for part of the stonework and their cloaks as wings, wizard hats as horns and such. 

THERE IS SO MUCH TO WORK WITH HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your headcanons please?


End file.
